


Animaloids

by CJCroen1393



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Horror, Human Experimentation, Multi, Mutation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six people are kidnapped and mutated by an evil scientist. But there's some hope...for the mutations gave them power...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animaloids

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to me last night. Partially inspired by a cancelled MMD idea I had.

Rin Kagamine woke up in a dark, cold room. 

She couldn't remember what had happened or where she was. She could remember that her brother was there and that she had a splitting headache.

"My head!" she said, rubbing her head. She soon felt something that frightened her.

Her ears. They were gone.

"My ears!" she said, "Wait, if my ears are gone, then how can I hear myself?"

She felt around on her head and felt something strange. A pair of soft, pointed objects on top of her head.

Ears. Cat ears.

"Am I...a catgirl now?"

Rin shook her head in disbelief. Becoming a catgirl and trapped in some sort of weird dungeon? Sounds like the plot of some god awful hentai. Still, curiosity took over and turned her head to look behind her.

Sure enough, a long yellow tail curled out from behind her.

"I've got to be dreaming!"

She heard a groan and perked up (she felt her new ears jump up in the process and pretended not to notice). It was her brother, Len.

He was lying on his stomach on a small mattress on the floor nearby. 

"Len!" she said, feeling relieved that he was there and alive.

But she was suddenly curious; did something strange happen to him too?

Rin walked over to him cautiously and looked over him. At first he looked totally normal. Until she pulled back the sheets covering his body.

Sprouting from the small of his back was a long train of brightly colored feathers, adorned with eye-like markings.

\------------------------

Luka Megurine sputtered as she sat up.

She had a terrible dream, where she was drowning. Now she was wishing she hadn't woken up.

She was in a cold dark room. It seemed almost completely empty. 

At a second glance, Luka was beginning to wonder if she was really dreaming. Her hair was very wet.

And slimy.

And...rubbery?

In fact, it didn't feel like hair at all...it felt like...

"Tentacles!?" she said, grabbing her "hair" and staring in shock. Indeed, the rosy pink hair strand had been replaced by an equally rosy pink octopus tentacle, complete with suction cups and everything.

"You're awake!"

Luka recognized the voice of her friend, Miku.

"Miku," she said, "Thank God you're here!"

She turned to look at Miku, who grinned sheepishly at her.

Miku had a pair of brown furry hooves where her legs used to be and tiny horns sticking out of the top of her head. Her normal ears had been replaced by long, furry deer ears.

Luka stumbled back in shock at this realization.

"M-Miku!?" she asked, "What happened to you!? What happened to me!?"

"I don't know!" said Miku, looking a bit saddened, "I woke up in here and found that I had deer legs and you had tentacle hair!"

Luka looked at her hair and realized that it was starting to move on its own.

She didn't like this. She didn't like it one bit.

\------------------------

Kaito Shion was worried. He had woken up in this strange room to find that he had the ears and tail of a dog and couldn't find his girlfriend, Meiko.

"This is bad," he said, "really really bad!"

He was going from worried to panicked soon, wanting to find where his girlfriend had gone.

Suddenly, he smelled something (it seems he had managed to gain a dog's sense of smell as well as its ears and tail). It smelled like alcohol and flowers.

It was Meiko!

She was coming through another door in the room.

"Meiko!" he said as he turned.

But then he saw her.

She fell through the door which closed behind her.

As she stood up, he saw that there was a long reptilian tail swishing behind her and a pair of giant, scaly wings on her back.

And there was fire in her eyes.

"M-Meiko?"

\------------------------

"Are they awake?"

"Yes."

"Bring them to me."

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify:  
> Meiko=Dragon  
> Kaito=Dog  
> Miku=Deer  
> Luka=Octopus  
> Rin=Cat  
> Len=Peacock


End file.
